The Limit
by KiyokoMoments
Summary: She had always thought that if she waited long enough her happily ever after would come, but it never did. There is only so much Tenten can take until she finally gives up. But now her son is her only priority. Tenten will give up all to keep him safe.
1. Escape

Tenten looked back at the Hyuga Compound. It had been her home for the past five years. Five years of agony as she watched him love another woman. Lifting a hand to her still flat belly she grasped her bag tightly. Five years Tenten had faked a smiled every time someone asked her if she was alright. She had always responded with a cheerful nod. But now Tenten had finally given up all hope. She had finally accepted that her happy ending was never going to come.

Five years she had silently cried in the darkness, she wouldn't let her child go through the same pain. She wouldn't let her unborn child get hurt. Without another backward glance Tenten dashed off in the darkness of the night.

_5 years earlier. _

"_Yes, we the council will approve of your marriage to Tenten, however you must take another wife to be your first wife."_

_Neji stared in shock, he couldn't take another wife he couldn't betray Tenten in this way. _

"_Why?" He asked simply. _

"_Tenten is a commoner. She might be a powerful kunoichi, however she does not come from any clan. She also does not posses any bloodline trait. Your heirs, Neji will be powerful. But you'll need a first wife who is from a good clan." _

_Neji shook his head, there was no other option. _

_**. . . . .**_

_Neji had watched his Tenten slowly wilt away. He could tell the pain he caused her, he could feel her pain as she tried to mask her emotions. He wished that he could shield her from the pain that he had caused. _

_Etsu his first wife was a beautiful woman from a wealthy clan. Yet Neji felt no love for her. Day by day it was Etsu that stood by his side and not his Tenten. During those long years he watched as Tenten turned from the happy girl he knew into a woman worn from life. _

_It hurt him to see her give him an encouraging smile, she tried so hard to be strong for him. She tried so hard to be understanding. But Neji knew that even Tenten's love had a breaking point. _

_**. . . . . **_

_Tenten stared at the pregnancy test in shock. No, she couldn't be pregnant. She had tried so hard not to bring a child in the harsh world that she was living in. Tenten just didn't want to show another human being the pain she felt. __Tenten knew that her child will be looked down upon treated as though he was trash, only because of her common heritage. __Not only that, Tenten knew her child wasn't safe. _

_During the years that Etsu and Neji had been married she had fallen for the Hyuga prodigy. Despite the demure nature that Etsu wore Tenten knew that the woman was ruthless. Etsu would do anything to rid Neji of Tenten. Countless times Tenten felt the glare of that woman, she knew that Etsu would stop at nothing to make Neji hers. Tenten was never worried about her own safety, but Tenten was not about to put her unborn child in harms way.  
_

_**. . . . .**_

Rapidly Tenten dashed through the forest tears flew down her cheeks as she abandoned the man she loved. But Tenten knew her child's safety was more important than her own happiness. With that Tenten let go of every shred of hope for her happily ever after. There was only one person who knew of her plan.

A day later Neji returned from his mission to find that Tenten was gone. The only thing she left behind was a small note telling him goodbye. In anger he trust a fist into the wall. It had been his fault that she was gone, his fault she had suffered to the point when she had given up of them. Immediately Neji searched out Rock Lee his former team mate.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?"

Neji glared at his former team mate with fierce anger. He knew that the only person Tenten trusted completely other than himself was Lee.

"She told me never to tell you Neji." Lee stated calmly.

For those five years Lee had watched Tenten in silence. He watched Team Gai's "Youthful Blossom" wither and fade.

"Dammit Lee! I have to find her!" Neji growled.

Then Lee cracked.

"Don't you think she's better off Hyuga?" He shouted.

"Five years she had stuck with you, watching you woo your other wife! Do you even realize how many times she had stumbled to my apartment in tears?"

"She is better off Hyuga. You don't deserve her love." Lee finished coldly.

Neji watched his mouth agape. He collapsed onto the chair next to him. Neji buried his head in his hands. It all came crashing down. Lee was right he never deserved her. He never realized how much each day hurt her. Stumbling, Neji retreated to the compound.

Tenten might be better off without him, but Neji would not rest until he had made sure she was safe. And perhaps he might get a second chance, one thing was for sure he would toss his life away just for a second chance.

_**. . . . . **_

Slowly Tenten trod through the forest. The trees rose far above her to create a canopy with their many branches thus flooding the forest in darkness. Tenten leaned on the large trunk closing her eyes in pain. Her vision was slightly blurred, every other second she could feel a throbbing pain in her brain. Tenten smiled in mirth it was almost as if her own brain was telling her to turn back. Slowly she edged on. First she would travel to Wind country find Temari and gather supplies for the trip into Rock country. After that she would find a small village were her son could grow up. Tenten couldn't help, but smile at the image of a child Neji running around a small home.

Tenten's silent musing were cut short as her head snapped toward the sound, one arm reaching for a scroll. Out of the bushes stepped a bandit. Behind him she could make out the outlines of thirty more.


	2. Insubordination

**AN: This chapter was mostly to introduce Sasuke's role in the story and if you look closely enough you'll find a hint at what will happen in the near future. School starts tomorrow and I really hope I'll still have time to write with Highschool. it would really be appreciated if you guys would tell me in the reviews if you like the direction this story is going as opposed to the original oneshot. Remember I live off of reviews, the more you review the quicker I write...  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Come quietly little girl and we won't have to hurt you." The man grinned at her as he approach. Tenten quickly backed away scanning their numbers.

Dammit!

She was completely surrounded. Guess it would have to be fight in stead of flight. Whipping open a scroll she rapidly unleashed a torrent of weapons at her opponent. Though many were able to dodge the flying attacks there were still a few that were immobilized.

"Attack!" The leader glared at her threateningly.

With that word spears were thrown from every direction. Dodging them easily she started to pull another scroll out. Suddenly two kunai landed at her feet. Her eyes widened as she registered that explosive notes attached to the weapons. Tenten felt her self thrown, landing heavily on her left knee. A roaring laughter exploded from the bandit leader.

"Now you can't jump around now can you?" He sneered at her grimace.

Slowly Tenten stood up a fierce determination in her eyes. She will not die here.

. . . . .

Karin's head jerked to seemingly nothing.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Chakaras, over forty of them and they are dissipating fast." Karin stared in the direction wondering who could be responsible for so many deaths?

"Which direction?"

"South East."

With that Sasuke signaled Team Hebi to draw closer.

. . . . .

Tenten stood panting slightly as she waited for her attackers to charge. Her katana was covered in blood, the men seemed endless each one of them trying desperately to kill her. Smaller cuts trailed her arms each one of them stinging as she tried to fend off the bandits. Quickly she slashed at those who charged her, with each pierce Tenten's leg became weaker, each lunge became harder to make. finally only one remained; the leader.

Despite loosing all his men he smirked at her, confident as he dropped his club to summon a much larger battle axe. Tenten grabbed her katana as she waited for his attack. Almost in an instant he swung the large weapon at her feet. The man was fast! He must be a rouge ninja. She jumped up to avoid the glinting blade, while slicing his shoulder with her katana. Immediately they both jumped back, away from each other.

"Not so quick now are you kunoichi?" He grinned at her seemingly unaware that his arm has almost been disemboweled.

"Speak for your self. I'm not that one with half my arm chopped off." Tenten's eyes narrowed as she watched him glower and raise his ax.

Tenten quickly jumped backwards as he swung the weapon wildly at her there was no finesse, not even a touch of thought in his movements. His only goal was to kill her, to chop her into pieces. And his rage only fueled his speed. It was all Tenten could do to dodge the chakara enhanced blows. He paused for a second, angling the axe for one final blow.

Here was her chance!

Tenten fingered the scroll at her side ready to release it when he swung. As predicted the bandit aimed for her, determined to slice Tenten's body with this one last blow. Almost in a flash she dodged under the whistling ax, while rapidly opening a scroll. The sebon blazed out like tiny flashes of lightning, turning the bandit into a human pincushion. Sighing she closed the scroll. It was over.

_Crack_

Tenten could hear her ribs shatter as the dull end end of the ax smash into her side. She stared wildly at the bandit.

_How?_

"If I'm going to hell, your coming with me." With that the bandit's breaths finally stopped.

Tenten shuddered, wheezing as she tried to stand two of her ribs pierced her lung. Each breath felt like a stab, while each attempt to stand only made her body need more air. Clutching her stomach Tenten winced. She would not die here!

**. . . . .**

Sasuke glanced over his former comrade. He had only remembered the girl in association with Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji. The ground was covered with fallen bodies, it was more than a battle it was a massacre. Her lithe form more with staggering grace and fluid as she cut throw bandit after bandit. Sasuke was surprised at her speed and accuracy, even with her injured leg she showed no sign of slowing down.

Absently the Uchiha wondered if she had been sent to take him down. Sasuke scoffed at the thought, despite the girl's obvious skills it would be impossible for her to out match him.

Slowly he shook his head, the Hokage wouldn't be so rash to send a talented kunoichi on a suicide mission especially since the current Hokage was currently his old sensei, Kakashi.

Finally only one bandit remained, Sasuke watched in silence as the battle ended.

"Wait that's not right! I still sense two chakaras." Karin squinted at Tenten trying to see the person with the second chakara. Her eyes widened as she realized the source of the other chakara.

"That girl is with child."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow in question. Tenten pregnant? It could only be the Hyuga's child. Even during the chunin exams he could sense the Hyuga's aura over the girl warning others away from her. Sasuke smirked, perhaps he did have a use for the girl.  
Quickly he jumped off the branch, she would be very useful indeed.

"Please Hokage-sama give me a chance to bring her back before marking her as a missing-nin."

Kakashi stared at the sight before him in shock. The Hyuga heir knelt before him, begging to chase after the girl that he loved. Behind him two green beasts of Konoha stood in silent support of their team member.  
Kakashi rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, Konoha's laws had changed after Sasuke's attack on Killer Bee nearly caused a fourth Great Ninja War. After this incident the council had made sure all those who deserted the village were marked as missing-nin immediately. The only one who could defy this was the Hokage, but even then the council would make moves to overthrow his decision.

"Fine, but I would be able to hold off the whole council for long Neji." Kakashi sighed, fully realizing the pile of paperwork he just plunged himself into. Clearing his throat kakashi figured if he was going to piss the council off, might as well do it right.

"Team Gai, I am sending you on a mission to retrieve the lost member of your team Hyuga Tenten. Be ready to leave immediately." Kakashi scratched his head, feeling as though he just signed his own death wish.

"Arigato Hokage-sama, we will bring back our youthful blossom without fail!"

Kakashi only waved his hands wishing that they would just leave him alone.

Within minutes the door opened to reveal two very angry elders.

"Hokage-sama do you realize what this could cause us? Last time the Godaime sent off a team to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha nearly lost three of our most talented genin!"  
Kakashi sighed. His day couldn't get much worse. Much to his chagrin it could. The door slammed open to reveal a very angry Sakura.

"Kakashi! You sent Team Gai off without a medic!"

_Shit._

**AN:I figured since this story is set five years after Shippuden Danzo would be over thrown, with Kakashi as Hokage until Naruto is ready. Please leave a review telling me what you think and your ideas. :)**


	3. Change

**AN: Hey everyone just got back from first few days at High school. I'm overwhelmed by everything that I have to know! Lucky for you guys I was able to finish HW quickly so I have time to update. Now I will only have time to update on weekends and Fridays. So much home work!!! If there is something that comes up I'll be sure to post it on my profile.**

**By the way if you guys don't remember, Etsu is the first wife of Neji. I'll be making a poll asking you guys about different ideas for my next story. Don't worry Limit will still have a while to go before it's done. :)**

**  
****I would like to thank: luv4labs, lisa, One Sassy Cinderella, Toph43, charly, Lupita, Authority Man 37, keane, and Under a Rain Cloud.**

**You guys have been really helpful since it was your reviews that stopped me from quitting  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

Etsu smiled. Everything was perfect it couldn't have been more perfect. The moment, the pure luck of this opportunity was absolutely perfect! She smiled with pleasure, finally her chance had come.

Five years ago she had married Neji through arguing that her marriage would hold the best political benefit. It had worked like a charm, her counselors had agreed almost instantly. It had seemed wonderful then, finally her dream would come true! Finally he would love her and treasure as his wife. But it had not happened like that. In the first few weeks she had been blissfully unaware of the woman that Neji had truly been in love with.

Etsu shook her head at her own naivety, she had been so stupid then. She had expected everything to fall into place just because she married Hyuga Neji, she had expected him to love her and adore her. But Etsu knew better now, she knew that if she ever truly wanted Neji she would have to eliminate those that stood in her way; mainly Tenten.

Now was her chance to strike, to rid Neji of that other woman forever. Etsu had known instantly when Tenten left, she had also known Neji would immediately chase after the tramp, lastly Etsu had known that the Konoha Elder Council will try to mark her rival as a missing-nin.

The council only needed the consent of the Hyuga clan to overpower the Hokage's decision. With the mark of a missing-nin Tenten would be killed by Hunter-nin within a month. Smiling the woman set out to convince the Hyuga Council that marking Tenten as a missing nin will benefit the clan. Her plan was perfect.

**. . . . . **

Tenten gazed around the room. The dark furnishings were nothing like the pine finish of the Hyuga Compound. Dark red sheets surrounded her body. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the forest, she remembered seeing a face before she fell.

**Sasuke! **

Immediately Tenten sat up, her eyes wide as she looked around for the Uchiha. She winced clutching her ribs as they pierced painfully into her lung. Worriedly she glanced at her stomach hoping her child was safe. Soft cotton bandages covered her ribs, absently Tenten wondered she who had taken care of her. The room was empty except for one man sitting in a chair polishing what looked like a huge execution blade.

"Can't believe they left me to guard her."

Tenten stared at the man wondering what he was mumbling about.

"I mean it's not like I know anything about medical ninjutsu. Beside I've been locked in a tank for most of my life how the hell do they expect me to deal with the girl? Orochimaru isn't the best person to learn social skills from... It probably that blasted Karin wanting to spend some time with her 'Sasuke-kun.' Absolutely revolting."

At that point of his rant the man graced Sasuke's name with a rather funny stick-out-tongue expression. Tenten watched him in mild curiosity, it was almost amusing to watch the irritation cross his face.

"Erm excuse me?" Tenten tried.

The man whirled around in shock.

"Oh! Hey! Your awake. I'm Suigetsu" He stated.

Tenten smiled slightly, at least he doesn't seem that dangerous.

"Could you tell me where I am and what happened?"

Suigetsu scratched the back of his head, confusion littered over his dark lavender eyes.

"Yeah your not going to like this..." He trailed off waiting for some sort of response from her.

Tenten motion for him to continue.

"Well you sorta collapsed, and Sasuke decided to not kill you and brought you back to our base. Personally I would have killed you, but who knows what goes on Sasuke's mind..."

Tenten stared at him with the look of a very traumatized goldfish. To say that it was odd that Sasuke didn't kill her was like saying Hinata _liked_ Naruto.

Slowly she shook her head what possible use could she serve the Uchiha? She was a good kunoichi, but her skills would not be of great help to Sasuke.

"Why didn't he kill me?"

Tenten mumbled the thought to herself wondering what reason the Uchiha had to keep her alive.

"Beats me, no one really knows what goes on in Sasuke's brain."

Suigetsu shrugged turning back to polishing his blade. Despite her situation Tenten couldn't help but stare at the large blade in admiration, a weapon like that took years to master.

"May I see that?" Tenten held her hand out motioning to the weapon. Suigetsu looked from the girl to his sword and back again. Was she seriously interested in the executioner's blade?

**. . . . . **

It was dusk, clouds blew near the setting sun cast ominous shadows over the palace. Team Hebi's hideout was clearly in sight, the building was surrounded by an orange glow. With each minute the sun sunk lower under the darkness, plunging the world into the darkness of night.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sound of laughter. Why was there laughter? With a slight frown he closed in on the noise. Karin and Jugo looked wearily after him, as the Uchiha flung open the sliding door with much more force than needed.

Sasuke glared openly at the sight before him. Tenten was seated on the bed, the executioner's blade on her lap as Suigetsu pointed out it's different features.

Sasuke blinked, unable to understand the rage that he was feeling, the scene wasn't out of the ordinary, so why did he feel this anger? A part of him wanted to keep her away from the rest of team. For some odd reason he didn't want her to know them or them to know her. The Uchiha straitened himself, it didn't matter, her life meant nothing more than a willing sacrifice.

**. . . . . **

Tenten tensed as soon as she felt the aura of Sasuke, the smile slipped off her face. Dark hatred was rolling off of him in waves. Tenten's hand wrapped around the large sword, ready to defend herself. The door slammed open, crimson eyes were narrowed.

"Leave." The word was spoken softly, but with authority.

Suigetsu gave her a weak grin before grasping the blade and retreating out of the room.

Tenten glared at her captor.

"Uchiha." She spat out the word with the ferocity of a tigress, her hands itched for some sort of weapon that she could plunge into that smirking face.

**. . . . .**

Sasuke smirked at the insolent glare on the girl's face. It was amusing to see the defiant glare on the girl's face. Even in this state of helplessness she was ready to attack, if anything he could admire her spirit.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"It's futile, you will not be able to attack me." He gestured to her wrist.

Tenten looked down at wrist, a silver bracelet neatly wrapped around her wrist. Tenten tried to gather her chakara, but it was as if something was pulling it back. Each attempt only sapped more of her energy.

"What do you want with me Uchiha? I am no use to you."

"Oh you don't know how useful you can be. That Hyuga has always had a weak spot for you hasn't he? And besides, that child you are carrying..."

Sasuke stopped letting the statement hang. His smile widened as he watched her expression drop to one of horror. Her hands dropped nervously to stomach.

"I have plans for you and your child. Do not run, you won't get far. If you disobey me I will destroy the both of you." The menacing words struck fear in the kunoichi's eyes.

"You will travel with us, and refrain from contact with the others. I will not tolerate any disregard of these rules."

Tenten stared at the man in front of her, there was nothing she could do, but submit to his will. At least for now.

**

* * *

  
**

**AN: Hmmm what will Neji do when he sees Tenten with Team Hebi? What is Sasuke planning? Why does he need Tenten? Will Tenten be marked as a missing-nin? Will Neji find out about his child? Well you will find out at least a few of these in the next chapter. By the way keep an eye on Suigetsu... Be sure to review! ;)**


	4. Devotion

**AN: I'm so sorry once again for the delay. This chapter was especially hard to write, but I had to somehow incorporate the deep sadness in the story. The agony that Tenten must feel. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this I had lots of fun writing the emotions, and descriptive scenes. And just to let all of you know I will be trying to update this story on a weekly basis. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I would like to thank: Everyone that reviewed. :) You guys are a great help, and have often brightened my day. Sorry I can't list you all. *G****lances at pile of homework*******

**. . . . .**

It was near dawn, the world was in slumber but Team Gai pressed on tirelessly chasing after their lost flower. Pakkun lead them through the forest, following the smell of Tenten.

The pale light of the moon lit a flowing path in front of them. There was nothing to be heard, nothing except the chirping of crickets and the gentle blowing of wind. Slowly the crescent moon drifted in and out of the clouds shining a hazy light for the team. With each minute the dense forests of fire country yield to the soft rolling hills of Hidden Rain.

Neji frowned as he scanned the area there were more and more weapons of all finds stuck to trees. Suddenly there were flashes of red, dark crusting blood adorned the rough tree trunks. Neji's brow creased, he watched Pakkun. The dog increased his speed as the seeping odor of fresh blood filled his nostrils.

Withing seconds they struck a clearing. There was bodies, blood everywhere. Every inch was covered with humans struck with sebon needles. It wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. Even Lee and Gai could tell that Tenten had been here.

Quickly Neji activated his Byakugan, searching the area for her. After a battle like this even Tenten would have sustained a few injuries. Yet there was no sign of the kunoichi. `

However as Neji searched, Gai and Lee were looking at the nin-dog. Pakkun stood without even a flicker of movement. His face was creased in worry as he stared of in the distance.

"Whats wrong Pakkun?" Lee prodded the pug waiting for an answer.

"Tenten's scent has joined another's." He muttered. Pakkun's eyes slowly filled with dread as he took in the scents that accompanied the girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

. . . . .

Tenten woke up to someone shoving her by the shoulder.

"Wake up! We have to travel today."

The woman's voice was rough, uncaring yet also annoyed. Tenten rubbed her eyes as she stared up at ruffled red hair. Abruptly the woman left, having done her job.

Slowly she stood up, pushing against the futon as she rose. It was still very early, the first rays of sunlight created a beautiful sky the color of powder pink with a touch of bright orange.

Tenten looked about the room, despite where she was the room was very beautiful. It was furnished with dark mahogany, at the end of the room the floor was cut out to build a beautiful bed filled with dark silk sheets and numerous pillows. On one side of the room stood a small table, a delicate glass bowl in the middle. Inside there was a single pink lotus that floated on top of the water, a tiny gold fish swam underneath the flower.

Tenten stared blankly ahead trying not to let the events of the past few days overwhelm her.

_Neji._

Tenten closed her eyes in shame, she had always been Team 13's weakest link. Even Lee had surpassed her. It had always been her who had to stop for breaks, she had hindered the team for so long. Slowly Tenten had watched as Neji unlocked his cage and became free. Back them she had always been their support, their constant. But now it was as if she held them back, refusing to let them soar into the sky without her.

Even now when she had deserted Konoha she was still Neji's hindrance. Sasuke would use her to exploit his only weakness.

Tenten closed her eyes, she would lock those memories away forever. She needed to learn to survive on her own. To cut off all ties for the good of loved ones.

But first she needed to escape.

With a soft yawn Tenten made her way through the large building following the sound of yelling. As she closed in, she could make out Suigetsu being punched and kicked by a woman with deep red hair. Tenten smiled wondering if everyday would be like this.

"Stop." Sasuke glared over at the arguing pair, his voice was doused with weariness.

Immediately the woman obeyed the command, her eyes were gazing adoringly at Sasuke. On the other hand Suigetsu was scrunching up his nose as if he smelt something awful.

It was rather surprising to see the resemblance between this team and the old Team 7.

Off to the corner another man sat on the ledge of the window, small birds were perched on his shoulders as he glazed off into the sky.

Tenten stepped into the room. She froze as every eye fixated on her. None of them spoke.

Suigetsu was the first to break the silence.

"Ohayo Ame-chan!" He greeted her with a toothy grin. Suigetsu smirked as he watched Tenten's reaction to the nickname.

"Good morning to you too Suigetsu." Tenten smiled, she could feel the eyes of Sasuke digging into her. It was almost pleasing to irritate the Uchiha.

One thing was for sure she was going to escape, but it would have to be done slowly and carefully. Tenten knew just what to do.

. . . . .

Anyone could have seen that the Uchiha was annoyed (to say the least.) That irritating girl was thwarting him! She not only didn't heed his in instructions, but was blatantly disobeying him without repercussion.

And that Suigetsu!

He was addressing her so familiarly, it was as if the two had been friends for years. Last of all that bothersome nickname.

Ame.

Rain.

Sasuke snorted, she was nothing like rain. More like a table full of paperwork. He glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. Tenten would try to swing the Executioner Blade at Suigetsu while he would playfully dodge away from her while instructing her on her stance, attack formation, and footing.

Sasuke shook his head and strode silently on ward towards their destination. With each step the noise behind him grew louder as Karin and Jugo joined their spar. With each attack drops of water flew in all directions. Every second Sasuke could feel the onslaught of his migraine get worse.

"ENOUGH!"

Blood red Sharigan glared at each of them. The small party froze, none of them moved a muscle. Tenten was in the process of drinking water, while carefully balancing the huge sword with one arm. Slowly it began to slip. With a dull thud the flat edge of the weapon landed heavily on Tenten's foot. The group watched in amusement as the water sprayed from Tenten's mouth to cover Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha didn't even flinch, he stood with murderous intent while water dripped off his face. His eyes flickered from the girl's apologetic smile to her knowing eyes.

Then it struck him. She was testing him, she knew he needed her alive so the kunoichi was determined to test her limits, while at the same time breaking apart Team Hebi. If this was how she wanted to play he would pay her back in a tenfold.

With a small smirk Sasuke continued his journey into Hidden Rain. The group once again continued their antics.

. . . . .

Neji scanned the area, he could make out Tenten's familiar chakara signature along with several others. The team had not stopped at all since Pakkun's discovery. It was odd, Tenten made no effort escape, it was almost as if she was happy to be among the group. There was noting restraining her, Neji could see nothing wrong with her other than her oddly low chakara levels.

Then off to the side Neji noticed a small piece of metal. Searching deeper he found there were dozens of traps awaiting Tenten. One wrong move and there were at least 200 weapons ready to be released from every direction.

Neji watch in horror as his love danced closer and closer to the awaiting hands of death. With a sharp intake of breath Neji lunged forward running with everything in him to insure the safety of his wife. He reached the small trail just as Tenten nudged a small wire on the ground.

Almost instantly kunai flew in every direction, their blades were laced with deadly poison. Gai, Lee and Pakkun watched with helpless terror as the Hyuga Prodigy spun into his Kaiten.

. . . . .

"_Kaiten!" _

Tenten whirled around, her bright smile dropped as Neji shoved her away, the weapons that were supposed to hit her struck him instead. Without a moment's delay he spun into his defense giving her time to get away. Tenten felt strong arm grasp her waist. The trees flashed by in a blur, she could feel Sasuke's immense chakara surge around her as the transportation jutsu stopped.

Tears welled up in Tenten's eyes as she though back to Neji's selfless actions. He had given her time to get away, to run from the hunter nin. He had traveled endlessly for her. And yet he let her go, to keep her safe.

Suddenly all of the guilt she felt came together. Tenten collapsed to her knees, he didn't deserve his love. A warm hand rested on her shoulder, Sasuke gave the girl a small nod. Even the small gesture meant so much, Tenten gather herself. Crying, and wallowing in self pity wasn't going to solve anything.

. . . . .

AN: Before you ask there will be no Suigetsu/Tenten romance! He is more of a older brother to Tenten. Next Chapter we will be seeing a little more of Sasuke's goal, and a little Sasu/Ten bonding time. ;) So.... reviews? Pretty Please?


	5. Haunting

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so glad to be back. No homework today so I have time to update. And the only reason I don't have HW is because I had 3 major tests BACK TO BACK! *Headdesk* My brains are about fried right now... So enjoy and try not to kill me for updating so slowly. **

. . . . .

For hours they traveled in a comforting silence, in time the rest of the group caught up to them. There was nothing, but the occasional grumbles from Suigetsu. Sasuke wasn't about to volunteer where they were headed, the group kept on traveling at a brisk pace, often traveling through water to avoid being tracked by the hunter ninja. After what seemed like hours they finally came to a stop at what looked like a small cave.

Tenten looked about the cave wondering what she was to do as Jugo and Sasuke started a small fire. The cool breath of upcoming winter touched Tenten's neck. Rubbing her hands together she moved to be closer to the inviting fire. Yet something didn't feel right about the cave, the surrounding stone emit what felt like a sinister aura. All of Tenten's senses alerted her to the place. The cave it's self seemed pretty normal the surrounding walls were a hard cold granite.

The rest of the group were already fast asleep, except Sasuke. With a little grunt Karin moved closer to Sasuke a wide smile on her face. Tenten couldn't help but let a out a giggle at the Uchiha's stricken face. Just as the moment came, it ended. Once again Tenten found herself staring at her surroundings in suspicion.

Sasuke listened to the sort rustling of Tenten's sleeping bag. She tossed and turned staring around herself in a most paranoid manner. Her breath was irregular, and strained. He had to admit however, the sharp instincts. Beyond the cave there would be traps that were beyond the imagination.

"Go to sleep Tenten." Instantly the noise stopped, Sasuke could hear her breaths regulate, slowing falling into a smooth rhythm. Sasuke found himself shocked at how easily this kunoichi accepted him. She wasn't like the others girls that fawned over him. Despite being her captor Tenten accepted him, even after she had seen what he had done to her friends. She did not befriend him, instead holding him in a way of mutual understanding. Now when neither had loyalties to a village, they understood each other in the end as people just trying to find a place in the world.

. . . . .

The bright morning light pierced the cave, all of them were crouched around long dead fire watching Sasuke inspect the cave wall. He placed an open palm on the wall pumping in a bit of chakara to the seal that he knew was there. Immediately the white slips of paper appeared before them, the kanji written clearly on the seal. Sasuke activated his sharigan staring into the seal letting his Uchiha blood fool the seal into mistaking him for Itachi.

With a slow grinding sound the solid cave wall slipped open. Tenten stared into the black depth of the tunnel, wondering what on earth was Sasuke's plan. He gave a small jerk of his chin, the group obediently followed him. Tenten could hear the uneven breathing of Team Hebi. Each of them were tense, wary of the sinister chakara that was emitting from walls.

Tenten pushed herself forward walking and trying to ignore the shivers that ran up and down her spine. Each step was muffled by the soft sprinkling of dirt that covered the tunnel floor. Suddenly it became silent, much too quiet. In a daze Tenten turned about trying to sense the others. It was pitch black, desperately Tenten tried calling chakara to her eyes. Yet the binding around her wrist tightened painfully in response.

A small white light appeared in Tenten's vision she rushed towards it with a sigh of relief. The image came more into focus, now Tenten could clearly see the form of Neji standing by a small koi pond. Another silhouette joined him. Tenten could feel nothing as she rushed towards him, only glad to be out of the darkness.

Konoha's Weapon Mistress threw herself at him, her eyes almost spilling over with unshed tears. But something was wrong. His embrace was cold and unwelcoming. Roughly those hands pushed her away. Only to wrap an arm around Etsu's waist. His voice was cold. He glared at her scoffing at her words. Tenten backed away crumpling to the ground. Looking around she noticed the unformed objects in the background. Then it struck her. Genjutsu.

Automatically her hands found it's self in a signal, ready to disperse the illusion. The wrist bands tightened further barring her escape from this nightmare.

"You were nothing to me Tenten! A foolish little girl that believed everything I said!" He sneered at her.

Neji's face were clear, his white eyes staring strait at her.

Etsu smiled at her in a sickly sweet manner.

"Did you ever think you were good enough for Neji? A worthless kunoichi without even a last name. At best you were a glorified concubine!"

The words struck Tenten cold, she tried to turn away from the grinning pair, yet her eyes wouldn't close.

"It's not real. It's not real." Tenten whispered these words over and over to herself pushing the images form her mind.

The image faded replaced by one of Rock Lee and Gai. Their usual happy demeanor was replaced by one of sorrow. They seem to not have noticed her.

"Gai-sensei Tenten has not recovered well from her chunin exam."

"I know Lee, it seems our youthful team mate will never be strong enough."

Gai's words hit Tenten sharply, the sincerity evident on her sensei's face.

The images swirled back to one of Neji.

"Tenten you are worthless, that child of your is not mine. He will be weak and inferior. I do not want to see you again."

Slowly the weapons mistress sank to her knees, she buried her face in her arms trying not to let the illusions bring tears to her eyes. Suddenly she felt a warmth at her side, the soft chakara was being pushed into her body. Immediately she gather the chakara, concentrating on the genjutsu.

"Kai!"

The illusions faded away Tenten collapsed weakly to the ground. Warm arms wrapped around her body picking her up. At that moment Tenten only sought the warm comfort they provided.

. . . . .

Sasuke stared at the woman in her arms. Cold sweat trickled down her neck she shivered in his arms. Sasuke felt the urge to hold her closer to his own body. He couldn't understand the pain that he had felt as he watched her suffer under the genjutsu. Acting without thought he had poured his chakara into her body not caring of the consequences.

Sasuke ran forward dodging the many traps that were set along the way, while pointing ignoring the mutterings behind him. Karin was in no way masking her anger, she was whispering angrily to Suigetsu. Meanwhile the white haired shinobi was trying hard to ignore her. Jugo however just stared silently at him with bright eyes. Sasuke just shook his head and kept moving forward, easily dodging the many projectiles that released in rapid succession. Madara did not hesitate when he devised the traps that guarded his ultimate plan.

. . . . .

Karin glared irritatedly at the girl, her head rested so peacefully on Sasuke's shoulder. On her Sasuke! Karin did not like this one bit. That girl might be an old friend of Sasuke's but she did not like the way they acted towards each other. The kunoichi turned to stare at Jugo and Suigetsu. Jugo wasn't even trying to hide his curiosity, he stared openly at the other girl. Over the days somehow Tenten had managed to win Jugo's respect too. The two of them shared a comfortable understanding of each other. Even Suigetsu was inclined towards the girl! He had easily accepted Tenten into the group. The two of them teased each other like siblings. Most of all Sasuke, the Uchiha was hardly known to open up to anyone. Yet Karin could easily feel the changes in his chakara when Tenten was in danger.

"Damn it all." The chakara sensor glared angrily at her rival.

"What does she have that I don't?" She muttered the words to herself mulling over what plan that Sasuke had for a pregnant, village deserting, kunoichi.

"Maybe it's because she lacks a horrible spiteful temper?" The comment was whispered so that only she could hear it. Karin could feel warmth spreading through her face. She swiped at Suigetsu's face water droplets scattered everywhere, still his laughter remained.

Jugo silently shook his head staring away from the pair. He continued his observation of Sasuke, Jugo had found Tenten to be an instantly calming influence. She was able to maintain a positive atmosphere, refreshing.

It had been obvious to Jugo how much his leader has changed since the kunoichi had joined their team. Jugo had not missed the slight expressions that had graced Sasuke's face, when he had first found Tenten and Suigetsu conversing comfortably. He had watched silently as Sasuke's face was light up with a small fraction of jealousy. More than that was the tell tale look of anguish as he watched Tenten be tortured by the genjutsu. Even at that moment Jugo could see the tiny glances that Sasuke gave the girl in his arms. Easily seen were the crinkles of worry etched in his face.

Nervously Jugo whispered to the small critters in the cave willing them to tell him of this mysterious woman. What worried him the most was that child that she was carrying. Earlier a Konoha Ninja had defended them against a sure trap. He had the same look as Sasuke when they watched Tenten step into danger. In a way Jugo wished for Sasuke's happiness, the man had been forced to grow up quickly after his clan massacre. Despite his wrong doings even Sasuke deserves to feel love.

. . . . .

Sasuke pressed onwards, the tunnel was gradually narrowing. He could now see the end of the cave. Slowly as they drew closer he could clearly make out the distinct statue of two hands rising from wall. He stopped softly in front of the statue. Fishing from his pocket he pulled out a small ring. The piece of jewelry was fitted neatly on the statue's right hand, ring finger. There was a small click as ring slid into place.

The Akatsuki ring was one of the only remains that Sasuke had of his brother. Madara Uchiha had given it to him at his death with the last words to 'use it wisely, and fulfill the plan.' Concentrating, Sasuke put two fingers on top of the ring pouring chakara into the lock. With a grinding sound the cave wall slid open.

Before them was no other than the first two of the tailed beasts.

. . . . .

**Hmmm, what Sasuke's plan huh? Leave you predictions in the reviews! Those of you who had read the manga, you should know what gonna happen. ;)**

**Well now I have to explain a few things... Tenten's bracelet. It suppresses her chakara, but not the chakara of another.**

**The tailed beasts- I've structured everything in a way that they affect this story. In the manga it might be quite different.**


	6. Revolutionaries

**I'm back! And with a new update. So enjoy guys! Oh by the way I have a rather nasty surprise for you guys at the end.**

. . . . .

Konoha was in a riot, the streets in front of the hokage building where filled with shouts of anger. Kakashi could feel cold beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. All of the remaining Konoha 11 were currently gathered in front of Hokage protesting-

No they were protesting at all, they were screaming bloody murder and demanding that Hyuga Tenten be cleared of all missing nin charges. Kakashi sighed scratching his head, the worst part was that they were blaming everything on him.

Every shinobi that has ever worked with Tenten were pressed into service by a surprisingly determined Hyuga Hinata. But right now the only thought that pester Kakashi's mind was-

"Why are they blaming me? I tried to hold the council off for as long as possible."

Tsunade smiled bemused, at the copy-nin. Calmly she sipped her tea.

"See Hatake this is exactly why I retired."

Kakashi glared at the woman, wishing that he had stayed in bed this morning. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man approaching the top of the stairs leading to the Hokage tower. The copy-nin easily recognized him as one of the elders that had insistently pushed hunter nin to be sent after Tenten. He cleared his voice, the shouting slowly lessened as the man raised his hands for quiet.

"People of Konoha. It grieves me to tell you this, but Tenten has betrayed our village, she had fallen into ranks with Uchiha Sasuke."

The crowd fell into a deafening silence unable to believe these words against the happy kunoichi that many of them knew.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Hinata stepped forward her Byakugan fully activated in her anger.

"I've known Tenten my whole life, she would never try to harm Konoha. From since she was a child she aspired to be a kunoichi as great Tsunade-sama. I will not stand to hear these lies told when the three people that knew Tenten best aren't here to defend her."

Naruto smiled at the once shy Hinata, her anger had blazed out into a beautiful glow as people saw the truth in her words. Smiling he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll get Tenten back not matter what! Dattebayo!"

Tsunade watched the scene with what seemed like mild disinterest. Her lips were pressed into an amused smile.

"Hatake, you should let them in before they break down the door."

With a tired sigh he assented.

Before him sat the current clan heads of Konoha's ninja clans. Each of them determined to have their way. Life was so much easier when they respected him. Slowly he pulled out Icha Icha Tactics from the depths of his robes, he edged for the shadows hoping they wouldn't notice him.

"Kakashi-sensei! How can you just sit around reading that book when our comrade is in danger!"

Sakura's remark was followed by a very large crater on the conference table.

Life was so much easier when they respected him.

Suddenly Temari stood, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Hokage-sama as head of the Nara Clan I think it would be easy for our clan to relocate to Suna if our requests aren't met."

"Troublesome woman, _I'm_ the head of the Nara Clan."

One glare from Temari kept Shikamaru quiet.

"I second this. The Aburame Clan will not live where the Hokage does not allow one to protect their friends."

Shino's voice stilled everyone, as they turned to stare at him in shock. One by one they all stood echoing his statement.

Kakashi looked over them, wearily scratching the back of his head. All in all they were black mailing him. So of he didn't agree The Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka Clans were all about to leave Konoha if he didn't agree. There was much of a choice.

Within the hour the original rookie nine set off each of them determined to bring back their friends. By any means.

"Life was so much easier when they respected me."

Tsunade snorted, nearly spilling her tea.

"As if they ever respected you Hatake."

He shot her a venomous glare, Hokage was supposed to be a position that commanded reverence and respect. So why did he feel like all of Konoha used him like a welcome mat?

. . . . .

Dosu Hakuya paced angrily in the courtyard, the servants instinctively edged away from him. It had been many years since his son betrayed him for Orochimaru, but now his daughter was failing her duty as well. The air headed girl had thought only of Neji, and Hakuya found a way to use it to his advantage.

All he had asked for from the girl was to produce a Hyuga heir. It would have been a sure way to gain leverage over the clan. But instead the dumb child decided to get rid of Neji's mistress first. And now they had not progressed at all from the day she wed Hyuga Neji. Even more she had managed to gain the dislike and mistrust of Hyuga Hinata.

At this rate the Raikage would never allow him back to Kumo.

A small rustle caught his attention, a brown falcon perched stiffly on the windowsill. He walked over and opened the message that the bird delivered.

_Father,_

_The Konoha 11 have all left the village._

Hakuya felt his heart skip a beat as he re read the letter. Konoha's main jonin force has left the village, leaving it defenseless to any attack.

Perhaps he would gain the Raikage's favor sooner than he anticipated.

. . . . .

Suigetsu paced angrily back and forth. The pure force of his actions were already making a slight crease in the dirt. Tentatively he glanced at the girl, still completely drained from the effects of the genjutsu.

With the chakara draining bracelets and the child that feeds hungrily off of her chakara it was a minor miracle that she was even alive.

But that was not what bothered him. Sasuke.

The shinobi never did anything without reason. There had some sort of plan behind the Uchiha's seemingly out of character actions. This plan obviously involved Tenten and he wasn't about to let his only friend become a tool for revenge.

Suigetsu had never expected to grow to care of this girl but slowly she had grown to care for him, and in turn he found all the lost emotions that Orochimaru had forced out of him.

He may not be as strong as Sasuke, but he sure as hell wouldn't allow her to be used and discarded. With that in mind, Suigetsu made his decision. Determinedly he strode towards the Sealing Chamber, where the demons were held.

. . . . .

The muffled crunch of footsteps alerted Sasuke instantly to the visitor. The steps were not masked, it was obvious that this person either lacked common sense or was seeking him out purposely. In this case Suigetsu was both.

"What is it?"

The question was met with silence. Yet the footfalls stopped, leaving an clouded silence. A small thud of metal against dirt echoed through the chamber. Even without looking Sasuke could feel the rigid anger that the other shinobi was trying to hold in.

"What are your plans?"

The question was asked with almost a tinge of sadness. The Uchiha visibly tensed, his hands itching for the sword at his side.

"A bit vague Suigetsu. You'll need to specify."

Sasuke turned his onyx eyes bore into deep lavender orbs. Suigetsu gritted his teeth, a sharp scowl lacing his face. The onyx eyes taunted him, oppressive, void of emotion, yet also demeaning. As if he didn't consider Suigetsu enough of a threat to even use the sharigan.

"Enough games Sasuke. I want answers. I know you have something planned for Tenten and that child. I want to know what it is."

. . . . .

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**If our reading this then obviously I've gotten your attention. Please read the following:**

**Yes. This is a cliffhanger. Yes, I am being deliberately mean. I did write the chapter after this, but I've decided to hold the update hostage. Until you can meet the review quota! **

**I would really like to know how many people are reading this story and what they think of them. So I will be updating once we reach 10 reviews for this chapter. **

**Few rules. One person can one review once per chapter. Or it doesn't count towards the 10 reviews. I know there are more than 10 people reading this story. So please show your support and review! :P**

**Explanation time:**

**For the purposes of this story Dosu (who appeared in the Chunin exams as genin from the Sound Village) has a father and a sister. His sister is Etsu. Dosu's father was exiled from the Cloud Village when he left the Cloud Village for Sound. The rest you'll find out later. :)**

**Cheerios! **

**. . . . .**


	7. Similarity

**Hey guys! Sorry about being a little late with the update. I want you guys to know that you did fantastic on the reviews. Now I'm not going to be doing that again until I get a chance to write a few more chapters. So enjoy and try to guess the conspiracies, behind the conspiracies.**

**. . . . . **

Often the most frightening situation is when there is dead silence. When one faces a shinobi trained by the legendary sannin Orochimaru, it would be expected for one to feel fear. But Suigetsu felt no fear, even if he died tonight he would at least be remembered by the one person he had a real connection with.

"My plan is to destroy Konoha. Considering the large amounts of military forces Konoha has at it's disposal it would be impossible to bring down the village without continuing Madara's plan."

"Yes. I know that already. How does that involve Tenten?" Suigetsu glared irritatingly at Sasuke's calm facade. The expression that he wore was one of seemingly mild disgruntlement.

"To gather the demons that the Akatsuki has already captured would be easy. But to control them we would need a host-"

"No! You mean to use Tenten as the host?"

"No. I mean to use her as a sacrifice."

"So you do want to use her as the host?"

Suigetsu wore a look of complete confusion, not understanding what Sasuke was trying to say. Sasuke shook his head, sighing at incompetency of his team.

"All jinchuriki must be at most 2 months old during the sealing. To seal the demon there must be a willing sacrifice to keep the mind of the demon separate from the mind of the child."

Sasuke closed his eyes in a vision of pure peace. Somehow he just couldn't bear to see the look of shock that crossed Suigetsu's face.

"Your not going to kill her. Your going to make her kill herself to protect he baby. And then your going to make that child destroy his own family. You sick bastard. Your worse than Itachi ever was."

. . . . .

Karin shuddered clasping her hand against her mouth, trying desperately to keep quiet. She leaned against the wall closing her eyes in shock. Shivers ran up and down spine, it was enthralling to see the cold look in his eye as he planned the betrayal of everyone he had known as a child.

It relieved her to know that Tenten was nothing more pawn on Sasuke's plan. But the girl was still in her way. She had be gotten rid of.

There was no mistaking the way that Sasuke's chakara flared, whenever that girl was in danger. She knew Sasuke and for all that he has done to avenge his family he still refused to kill his old friends that stood in his way.

Sasuke could never kills his former comrades, behind that cold exterior Karin knew there was a man that felt compassion for those that he knew.

Then an idea struck her. She would get rid of Tenten and do a good deed.

. . . . .

Tenten sat quietly in her room, her carmel colored eyes scanned the ceiling. Her arms hung limp at her sides. She felt weak. The effort of the genjutsu had a huge impact on her body she felt exhausted. Slowly she raised her hands to her stomach. There was a slight bump, but it was enough to make her smile. The small life that she carried within herself. The small piece of Neji that she would always have.

A sharp cough caught her attention. She turned to see a nervous looking Karin standing at the doorway.

"Tenten you have to run." Her voice was filled with urgency.

"Sasuke! He wants to seal the demons into your baby!"

Tenten shrank back from her, clutching her stomach. Karin had a wild look in eyes.

"Look girl, I don't like you, but you have to get away if you want to survive."

She struggled to her feet, the strain pulling beads of sweat down to her forehead.

"Why?" She whispered, her breath quavered through her chapped lips.

Karin fought the urge to roll her eyes at this comment. This girl had to be the most trusting, naïve, and self doubting girl she has ever met. Suddenly sharp clangs of metal caught their attention, followed by "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"

Karin turned back to the girl.

"Suigetsu is distracting Sasuke for you to get away. Run now!"

Tenten nodded her hands shook as she followed the woman out of the tunnels. Surprisingly getting out of the cambers was much easier than getting. This tunnel was sealed to allow only those who have been inside the chamber, out. Through the tunnel, into the night, she ran once again with nothing on her mind, but the life of her child.

. . . . .

Neji glared irritably at the blank walls that surrounded him. The small room had a small bed and nightstand, at the corners the old, faded wallpaper had began to curl and peel off. His fierce pace could have alerted anyone of the Hyuga's mood. Even the two green beasts had the common sense to stay away.

After the encounter with the hunter ninja, Pakkun lost Tenten's scent. The Uchiha not only used a teleportation jutsu to move the group, but also made several attempts to scatter and erase their scent.

Then they receive an urgent letter from the Hokage to meet in Takigakure. The team had no other option to turn and head for Takigakure, after days of travel they finally reached they reached the Takigakure Liaison Office. The center was practically a hut with nothing, but a few rundown rooms for official shinobi from other nations.

Once again Neji felt helpless, like fate once again carved his life. He knew Tenten was out there somewhere in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke. That man would have normally killed her on the spot, but instead he protected her.

Neji ran a hand through his hair, grasping it, trying to let out any small amount of the anxiety that was flowing through his veins. She was out there, but there was nothing he could do about it. There was no scent trail to follow. There was no way to track her. She could be dieing at this very moment, and here he was wasting time walking back and forth in a down trodden office in Takigakure.

With a heavy sigh Neji took off the headband he wore to cover up his cursed seal. He heaved a heavy sigh, walking into the streets of Takigakure. The streets chimed with the light sounds of rustling water. The streets were peaceful, there were only a few people traveling the streets. The only shops that were open were the bars filled with muffled music.

Up ahead he spotted a small sign next to the Missing Ninja facility. On the board were posted pictures of wanted ninja from all over the five great nations. Underneath the pictures were the descriptions of the ransom and weather the people were to be captured or killed.

He scanned through the pictures, the images not really registering in his mind. Suddenly a drawing caught his attention. From the adorable twin buns, to the warm hazel eyes it was obviously Tenten. He stared at the image, staring at the words printed under the picture. The ransom was very high, almost at the level of S-class missing ninja. But the net words sent chills down Neji's spine.

_This kunoichi must be captured alive, and delivered to Kumo, or the Raikage._

_. . . . ._

Suigetsu dodged to his right the giant fireball just missing his left shoulder. The gleam of scarlet in Sasuke's eyes was enough to ensure that the Uchiha was ready to kill.

"Don't you ever compare me to my brother."

His voice never changed tone, this face never changed expression, but his chakara flared dangerously as he spoke. The demons responded to the high chakara levels, they sensed the anger in the air.

"You are alike in many ways. You and your brother both failed to severe your bonds. In spite of everything you still try to pitifully cling to the reason that what your doing is right."

Suigetsu taunted him, trying to gather any reaction form the other man.

Sasuke lunged forward, the tip of his katana grazed Suigetsu's cheek. Stray droplets of water scattered at the wound.

"I am not like my brother. I will destroyed the village that Itachi lived for."

Suigetsu stared into the cold, yet blazing sharigan. The three tomoes twirled in anger dashing about in his anger.

"You could have used any other woman for your precious plan. There would have been plenty of pregnant women, who were willing to lay down their lives for their child. Yet you chose her."

Sasuke backed up his eyes widened slightly. Why had he chosen her. In that meadow it had occurred to him that her unborn child could be used as a vessel, but that wasn't what compelled him to help her.

"You Sasuke are a sick bastard. You took care of her, you protected her, and now you're going to kill her for you're precious revenge." Sasuke felt himself stiffen, the words were pouring out of suigetsu'd mouth. But the truth resounded in each one.

"I won't let you Sasuke. She is the one person that has shown me any amount of acceptance, of perhaps even worry. For the first time I felt what it was like to have someone who cared for me. I know what my purpose is Sasuke. And I will protect the one person that brought life into my existence."

Sasuke readied himself for the attack, his mind was clouded with the many truths that he had been forced to acknowledge. But for his whole life he has been an avenger, he wouldn't stop now.

. . . . .

**So, did you like it? I'm going to start my next story soon as a side project, but I will try to finish this story before posting any of my next one. So if any of you are Inuyasha fans, I will be doing a Kaugra/Sesshomaru. My next update, might take a while, but my personal goal is to update before this story reaches 47 reviews. **


	8. Longing

**Hey guys I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I hop you'll like reading it. The "y" button on my keyboard isn't working so well so bare with me if I make certain spelling mistakes.**

. . . . .

The dark empty sky clouded the world, in a sheet of unknown, Tenten however kept pressing forward. Sweat had already dampened her clothing, but it seemed to Tenten that she had barely moved. Even during the days of Team Gai she had always been the one with the least stamina. Each step she took drained what little energy she had left, without the use of chakara she was nothing. Tenten felt a twinge of amusement as she remembered the last reason she had fled. The reasons were also the same, but different were the people that she was fleeing from.

It had been days since the start of her journey. She was exhausted, there was no other way to put it. Her lungs seared from nearly two days of constant running. But the burning in her chest was nothing compare to pounding in her legs. The distant lights of a small town warmed her spirit, perhaps she would be able to get some rest.

Tenten slowed her pace, wrapping her cloak around her growing belly. The strain of everything was catching up to her fast. Slowly she fingered the tiny amount of money in her pocket, most of it was left behind at her hasty departure.

The village became clearer as she approach. A large tree stood off in the distance. It's large branches reached out far, towering over the surrounding towns. The streets were quiet, save for the few voices that disturbed the peace.

"Gai-sensei we must go find out youthful blossom! We can't stay here just to wait for the rest of the team."

Tenten felt her insides freeze, the sharp pounding of her heart echoed in chest, deafening. Quickly she raised the hood on her cloak, the soft fabric hid most of her face. She strode forward trying to hide her face, yet not seem suspicious to the trio.

Their footsteps grew closer and louder. She could plainly hear the anguish in her comrade's voices. Everywhere she went she only seemed to cause people more pain. Anything she did only served to endanger those that she cared about.

She couldn't help but sneak a glance at her former comrades. Neji stood rigid, his eyes were glazed over, the dark circles under his eyes accented his pale skin. Tenten felt a stab of pain at the ghost of the man that she had known. In the end it was her fault. Smothering a soft cry Tenten hurried forward unable to come face to face with the damage that she caused.

The only words she heard from Lee were;

"Tenten won't be able to defend herself-" The rest of the sentence was lost as Tenten hurried away.

Suddenly she straited her eyes hard as anger surged through her. Even after all these years they still condemned her as the weakest link. Tenten felt the itching in her fingers longing to put her kunai through something.

Her shoulders trembled from the brute force of her emotions. Her blood boiled at their remarks. How dare they refer to her as weak? Unable to defend herself?

For years she had trained to be able to master each and every weapon, to the point where she could pick up Kisame's Samehada and tame the beast sword. How could they not understand the hours she put into understanding and using the different chakara natures. Each weapon is usually made for it's sole user, but Tenten had to learn to cooperate her chakara nature with those of, say Sasuke's Chidori sword, or Suigetsu's Executioner Sword.

Stubbornly she marched on, completely forgetting her need for a rest.

. . . . .

Jugo stepped into the cave, shaking the weariness from his eyes. Upon the dull echo's of battle rung in his ears. Slowly he turned to Karin who was sitting idly next to the fire, only her eyes betrayed her inner satisfaction. Jugo heaved a sigh and lowered himself next to the fire.

It had been no surprise to him that the two shinobi were battling. There had been thick amounts of tension between Sasuke and Suigetsu. But something was missing, Jugo couldn't quite name it, but he knew that something was missing. He looked about the room, eye's alert for any disruption. Tenten was gone.

Jugo stood, his senses alarmingly searching for the comforting chakara of the kunoichi.

"Don't bother, she's already gone." Karin's snide voice cut through his thoughts. Immediately he set for the sealing camber. Sasuke had to know about this.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Karin followed him, her red eyes blazing.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke that you let Tenten get away." He strode forward, paying no attention to the sputtering kunoichi that trailed him.

"You don't know that I let her get away."

"Tenten couldn't have beaten you in her condition. You had to have let her out." He calm voice ground on her nerves, with this one move her would ruin her plans.

With one move Jugo pushed open the door, a blast of chidori narrowly missed his shoulder.

"Sasuke, Tenten has escaped."

A three heads turned to stare at him, each of their eyes reflected something different. But what unnerved Jugo the most was the look of worry that flashed across Sasuke's face.

Karin felt herself die a thousand times as Sasuke turned his gaze onto her.

"I will deal with you later. Right now we need to find her."

. . . . .

Neji turned and stared at the woman that had jut ran past them. Her hood covered much of her face, he had been unable to get a clear view of her face. But his chakara had flared instinctively to hers. It was one of these moment when he wished that Pakkun hadn't been summoned by the Hokage.

. . . . .

He gave a bitter smile as he watched the kunoichi run, he almost felt bad for the act that he was about to commit. She had no way to defend herself, and the girl was obviously exhausted. Well at least it was a relief that he wasn't going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes. Omoi felt a hard punch to his skull.

"Ow Karui what was that for? You know that could have made a tree fall over and kill our target, and then the Raikage will kill all of us!"

The woman stared frustrated at her irritating team member.

"Shut up. Stop feeling bad for the target and concentrate on the mission."

Samui rolled her shoulder blades, groaning at the dull ache in her back.

"Hey Samui can I take this one?" Omoi stared at the leader his eyes hopeful, at least he knew he could end the battle quickly, and with as less bloodshed as possible.

. . . . .

Tenten ran through the woods her steps were not as silent as she would have liked. She had sensed chakara near her, but she had put it off as some waterfall shinobi. Continuing on she felt the chakaras follow her. But why? They obviously weren't hunter ninja, or the would have killed her by now. What were they after?

She stopped, the chakara signatures stopped wit her. There was no way she could escape them, might as well confront them.

"Come out. I know your following me." Her voice ran clear through the forest. A small rustle altered her to the man that had jumped to the ground in front of her. He was making no effort to be silent.

"What do you want." Her voice was steady, despite the fear that made her heart thud against her ribcage.

"I'm here to capture you and bring you to the Raikage." Omoi smiled staring at his opponent, even with the chakara restraints, this would be a very interesting battle.

Tenten stepped back her hand rest nervously on her stomach. Raikage. Were they after the Hyuga bloodline limit?

Tenten moved into a taijutsu stance, looks like she had to fight.

Omoi reached for his sword.

. . . . .

Konoha was the picture of peace, but Kakashi knew better. Surrounding the village were Ninjas of Kumogakure all of then chunin or higher. They were ready to fight, to invade the village as soon as the signal was given.

Every single shinobi was currently patrolling the village waiting for any sign of attack. The village was more quiet than it has been in year, the civilians retreated to their homes, waiting for the invasion that was to occur.

The worst part was someone inside the village was informing the troops of Konoha's actions. They were ready to attack, when the majority Konoha's jonins were on a mission. Quickly he penned a letter to the Kazekage of Suna, another to the Jonin group. Perhaps there would be a way to win this. Somehow.

. . . . .

Sasuke traveled forward his senses straining for any signs of her chakara. Team Hebi traveled silently, the moonless night pitching the land into a world of darkness. The soft wind stung at his face, pulling at his cloak. Suddenly white Hyuga eyes pierced his vision.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha, where is she?"

The question was followed by the blazing of Byakugan. Both prodigies flared their Kekkei Genkai. Byakugan met Sharigan.

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke spoke the words calmly, regarding the other man with seemingly mild interest.

"Must I force the answer out of you?" Neji fell into a stance, his eyes never wavering from his target.

"Obviously she is not here, and I have no inclination of telling you of her whereabouts, as I have use for her in her condition."

Neji's eyes narrowed, not understanding what Sasuke was implying.

"What condition?" He demanded.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Do you mean to tell me that you did not know that Tenten is pregnant."

. . . . .

**Cliffhanger! This is such a Muwahahahaha moment so I'm going to indulge myself. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Okay I'm done. **

**What will happen to the jonins while Konoha is in danger? What was Etsu's role in all of this? Well review to find out. :) I promise to update on the 11th review. **

**Explanations:**

**For those of you that haven't read the manga, Omoi and the others are part of Team Samui a group from Kumo that appear later. I tried to write them as best as I could. **

**Tenten's abilities: **

**I know in the anime and the manga there was nothing about Tenten and her chakara nature, so I figured if she was supposed to be able to pick up a weapon a use it masterfully, then she would have to work to adapt her chakara. **

**Kumo's attack on Konoha:**

**For the purposes of this story Kumo attacks Konoha. Why? Because of anger over Killer Bee, Sasuke, and it was a great opportunity. While I do try to keep this story to the anime as possible, for the plot of the story I have to change a few things.**


	9. Engulf

Tenten growled in frustration, at this point continuing the battle was pointless. Strike for strike, he only seemed to get stronger. They were fighting on equal terms. While Omoi could easily take her down he had chosen to not use any of his techniques that involved chakara. Every strike she threw at him would be easily blocked. While she could undoubtedly match him with her liquid like grace, it seemed as if the remains of her energy was being sucked right out of her. What choice did she have, but to continue the battle? She deserted the village; for her baby. And here she was outnumbered, without chakara. There was no choice; she could not fight, nor could she escape. It was none other than a hopeless situation. But for all that she was, Tenten was no quitter. She would give this her all.

Like a storm of wildfire she blocked once more, crouching down she sent a quick kick at the back of his knees. Unbalanced by her original block, Omoi's eyes widened as he found himself falling, the reflective light of her blade glare with steely vengeance. Her blade didn't waver as it head straight for the tender flesh of his throat. His wide eyes saw for a split second; the glisten of tears as they cascaded down her cheeks. Each droplet encircled her eyes like pearls, all Omoi could comprehend was the sbsurdity of this situation, that his foe would be the one to cry for his death.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand grasped her wrist, Tenten staggered back in defeat as the chakara enhanced grip kept her struggling on her feet. Samui gave her a brief nod of acknowledgment, quickly the buxom woman tied her hands together tightly allowing for no mistakes.

"I'm sorry." Tenten whispered, her cracked voice spoke so that only he could hear her.

"You goddamn idiot!" Karui also jumped down from the trees.  
Her glare was purely critical, she automatically smacked Omoi upside the head.  
"She almost killed you! Idiotic paranoid moron."

Omoi gave a sullen shrug, refusing to answer Karui's taunts. His gaze was caught by the fallen kunoichi her bangs hung over her eyes as she simply allowed herself to be captured. With a deft motion, she raised her head, her eyes glittered with something akin to determination. With no chakara, this woman still wasn't about to give up.

Tenten glanced out in resigned desperation, searching for anything that might help her escape her ensured fate. It seemed impossible at this point. She only held what was left of Sasuke's chakara in her body. It was not enough to take down even one of these cloud ninja. Samui swiftly delivered a quick blow to the back of Tenten's neck. Her eyes closed in a dizzying sort of sleep. Slowly she fell, in a crumpled pile at their feet.

"Lets deliver her to the Raikage. I don't want to risk anyone coming to her rescue."

After what seemed like hours of walking, they arrived at the temporary base that the Raikage had set up for his impromptu confrontation with Uchiha Sasuke. It seemed like a worn down building, inconspicuous among the surrounding fauna. Tenten immediately scanned the area, looking for places she could hide should she be able to escape. Samui caught her wandering attention, quickly jerking Tenten's arm so she would be pushed into the base.

Samui walked up to the Raikage, coldly dragging the girl. Her hand was fisted in Tenten's hair, lifting up her face so that the Raikage himself could glance upon the Leaf kunoichi's face. The Raikage's eyes raked over the fallen kunoichi, confirming her to be the hostage that he was looking for. He gave a brief nod of affirmation.

"Good. Toss her in a cell and send a message to Uchiha Sasuke. He'll come for her, and then he'll die for what he did to my brother."

He glanced on ahead, his eyes void of emotion. Slowly the Raikage stood, he walked out to the front of the building as he readied himself. The kunoichi was all just another part of the plan. She would lead the Uchiha to his own death, he would be sure of that.

It was time to end it all, he would finally avenge Killer Bee's murder with the Uchiha's blood.

…..

Neji drew back in shock, his stance weakening as his eyes searched Sasuke's gaze of any reminiscent of truth.  
"It's true Hyuga, she is with child. You are more pathetic than you look." With those words Sasuke drew back his head in a wild bark of laughter. His blazing sharingan bore into Neji's eyes, as his lips curved into a cold smirk. There was something in the Hyuga's expression that drew a look of haughty satisfaction onto Sasuke's face.

"Byakugan." In a cold fury he stood, whispering the word that activated his clan's technique. Two lives hung in balance with his actions, and if necessary, he would beat the information out of Uchiha Sasuke. But there was a part of him that was rooted to the earth where he stood.  
Tenten fled the village, to protect her child... From him?  
Blindly Neji charged at the Uchiha, there was a stupid notion that perhaps if he killed the man in front of him it will at least bring him satisfaction. He struck with vengeance, each step fueled by the simple need to blame someone. Sasuke, caught his hand in an iron grip, grimacing as the chakara blade pierced his own chakara channels.

Neji wrenched his hand back, gritting his teeth. The two moved in blinding flashes, the white of the Hyuga against the black void of the Uchiha. Both men were fighting for something that they could not explain.

Sasuke was fighting for his humanity, he had found a part of himself in Tenten. He found a woman that reminded him of the home that he had abandoned. She reminded him of everything that he had lost of his own vocation. All those nights, he would glance over at the soft shape of her body. Her delicate arms would be gently wrapped around her belly. The protruding bump caressed in her embrace. It was something that he had never felt from his own mother.

Sasuke, drew back sharply as Neji hit a chakara point in his arm, rendering one limb useless. He found something that made him feel alive again. Somewhere along the line, he realized it meant more to him than his revenge.

Neji fell back, a dark stain spread over his side, he clutched it with one arm carelessly strewn over the wound. His eyes never left Sasuke, waiting for the Uchiha to attack again. He felt a sort of cold seize him. What was he fighting for? A woman that no longer wanted him. He didn't deserve her. He never deserved her love. All of those years had passed and he had never done a thing. All those years ago, if given the choice he would have left. He would have run away with her, given up his status, his family and everything he had just to be with her.

He should have, could have, would have... But in the end he didn't.

So what was he fighting for? Perhaps Lee was right, perhaps she is better off.

The two opposing teams eyed each other warily. Neither inclined to attack the other as they encircled the two fighters.

A loud screech of a bird of prey interrupted the foreboding silence of the battle.

From the sky an eagle swooped down towards them. It's wide spread wings allowed it to gently glide down to rest upon Juugo's outstretched hand. Quickly it turned, intent upon delivering the message that it had been entrusted with. The tell tale box strapped to it's back, along with the symbol of the village hidden in the clouds.

Neji felt the blood drain from his face as he stared upon the ominous symbol of the ninja village. His mouth was dry as sawdust, in his eyes he saw the wanted poster over and over again. Then there was his father, Hyuga Hizashi. The man that had sacrificed himself so that there wouldn't be war between the two shinobi nations. The Cloud village had been a source of his night time torment for years on end.

Was the nightmare to start all over again? Neji felt the same helplessness of so long ago. They took away his father, Neji looked up with bitter determination, he wouldn't let them take away the only woman that ever brought warmth into his world. With tense breathless moment he fixed his eyes upon Juugo as the larger man opened up the pouch. Slowly Juugo looked up, handing the paper to Sasuke.

The change in the Uchiha was imminent.

"What does it say?" Neji's voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears. He spoke like a man waiting for a death sentence.

Dark sharingan eyes met his own.

"They are using her as bait. They want to lure me out." Something was amiss in the empty expression upon the Uchiha's face. He looked haunted, the dark shadows over his face outlined his gaunt features, Sasuke had the look of a man that had aged a hundred years in the span of a single second. Once again he stood helpless as the one personthat he had grown to- … care for. Would be slaughtered before his eyes.

Quickly he snapped out of his memories. No it wasn't the same, he wasn't the same kid. This time around he could stop the needless killing. This time around he wouldn't let history repeat.

Both the Uchiha and Hyuga stepped forward the same grimace on each of their faces. One thing was absolute. They would not let Tenten get hurt. They would not let their own nightmares repeat.

…..

Hinata's delicate fingers clutched a seemingly innocent letter that had fallen from Etsu's desk when she had wandered in there. Her pale eyes widened as she scanned through the contents of the letter. A coup was planned for Konoha? Etsu had been feeding her father information about Konoha so that he may attack Konoha and in the confusion of this time he could easily abduct a Hyuga and deliver the bloodline limit to the Raikage. Hinata shuddered, the slip of paper falling from her fingers.

Quickly she tucked the letter into her clothing and swept out of the room. The letter carelessly lays out the plans of battle. She had to let Kakashi-sensei know immediately.

Hinata's eyes swam with confusion as she tried to understand Etsu's motives. Was she behind the Hyuga council's vote to cast Tenten as a missing nin? Hinata's gaze hardened, it was despicable. All this, just for Etsu's personal desires; eliminating Neji's true wife while elevating her father in the Raikage's good graces, despite their already reasonably high standing in Konoha.

Hinata held the letter carefully to her chest. She had to do what ever she could to help them.

* * *

**AN: I must say I fully intended to abandon this fic after what has been going on in the past year. But a year later and people are still adding Limit to their favorites and alerts. I have no idea why, but if you guys want more, who am I to deny you? Enjoy! And I'd like to thank all of you for simply reawakening the passion I thought I had lost for writing.**


End file.
